


Pregnant

by SoGayItHurts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis is my king, M/M, The whole thing is basically m-preg, a tiny bit of harrassment, m-preg, on tour, unresolved harrassment, ziall, ziall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts
Summary: One Direction are finally going on their Where We Are Tour, but there has to be something wrong when Niall starts showing symptoms. Symptoms that can only mean one thing...





	1. Leave Me Alone

I knew I was excited for the tour, it was our third one but I was still excited. The Where We Are Tour. I hadn't seen the boys in months, but more importantly I hadn't seen Zayn. Well, I hadn't seen Zayn in a week, but still, I miss him. 

He came to visit me every now and again but he lived so far away, and I miss him. Obviously, I do, he's my boyfriend and I love him. He called me or I'd call him every morning and today it was him.

"Hello, babe, you ok?"  
"Yeah," I replied," Are you coming to the work out sessions?"  
"Of course, I'll see you then ok?"  
"Yeah, babe, remember to come in on time today,"  
"I'll try, I can't promise anything,"  
"Alright then, Zayn, love you so much,"  
"Love you too,"

And I hung up. Not because I wanted to, but because I felt extremely sick. But I was used to it, I've done this every morning for four or five weeks, and that meant I vomited every day, too. Its not like I felt SICK or anything, I was just extreme nauseated in the mornings.

I never told anyone either, I mean, what can you do? I've tried every trick on google, I've drank enough water and I've most certainly not eaten anything odd. Infact, I haven't eaten ANYTHING for practically the whole five weeks except granola bars, which I'd had a weird craving for.

There was nobody in the house to ask if I was ok. So I just vomited and continued my day.  
———————————————————

"Ni!" Louis ran to me and wrapped my entire body in a hug.  
"Louis! How are you, bro? You good? Where's Harry?"  
"He's coming now, but look at you! Your skins so clear, you're almost GLOWING, what do you put on your face?"

I giggled, I hadn't even thought about his appearance seeing as it was his time to relax.

"Nothing,literally,"  
"Ugh, I'm JELOUS,"  
"But how was your break, Lou?"

"It was good, I missed the boys a bunch, but it was good to be able to sleep,"  
"Louis William Tomlinson, you cannot pin is for your bad sleeping schedules,"

"But I can pin you and Zayn for fucking so loud I can hear from fifty bloody miles away." Louis smirked, causing me to blush.  
"That's not true!" I tried to fight back.

"It really is," Liam spoke, and he and Harry strolled in, so that all four of us stood in a circle.  
"Speaking of Zayn, where is he?" Harry asked, turning to me, and I shrugged.  
"I don't know, he said he was coming-"

And before I could finish a panting Zayn dashed into the room and stopped when he reached us.  
"I'm not late! I'm here and I'm on time!" He gasped out of breath.  
"Round of applause for Mr Malik," Louis sarcastically clapped and we all had casual conversation (and by casual I mean we talked about how much money we bet that Louis would be the best Troy Bolton ever) for roughly ten minutes.

But slowly, we departed as each of our personal trainers arrived. One by one they came to pick us up, and Zayn and I were left alone in the empty room waiting for our trainers to arrive.

It's easy talking to Zayn. A lot easier than you'd think, the media always portrays him as this kind of mischievous, mysterious dickhead that hates us, but he really isn't. He's the furthest from that there ever is, and honestly, I think he's the best thing to come out of me being in One Direction.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He randomly stated, half way through a conversation about asthma.  
"Oh, I know," I laughed as he placed his chin on my shoulder and snuggled his nose into my neck.  
"Do you reckon management will let us...you know, tell the fans, eventually," Zayn asked.  
"Nope, never,"  
"Well, then, they can fuck on,"  
"Fairly said,"

Louis came in after a while, alone, with nachos.  
"Oh, get a ROOM," He groaned as I kissed Zayn, passionately. This always ended up happening.

"Where's your trainer?" Zayn left me to talk to Louis.  
"He should be coming any second now," Louis shrugged, as an angry trainer ran in.  
"LOUIS GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, DON'T EVER RUN AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT AGAIN," The man's face was angry. and he dragged Louis back out of the room.  
"Idiot," Zayn laughed.

Sometimes I get worried that I'm not as interesting as the other boys and Zayn might regret ever dating me, so I try to crack as many jokes or try to be as entertaining as possible in interviews and when we're with the other boys so I look as cool as them. 

My trainer finally came in after what seemed like forever, and I was forced to leave Zayn alone in the room.  
"I love you so so so so so much," I squeezed him in a back breaking hug and then left to go work out with my trainer.

Now, I don't know anything about the other trainers, but mine seems a bit off, if you can put it that way. His name's Jorde and he likes...being aggressive. Like extra aggressive, and making me do things that obviously aren't his job, but I don't know if it's just how trainers are. So I can't complain.

"Take the shirt off," He stated, voice monotone as we stood in the gym opposite Harry's.  
"Why can't I just do the work out without stripping down?" I asked, because it made sense to.

"I need to check you're in fine condition for touring or if you've gotten worse over the break," He made a point and I anxiously turned around.

When I eventually took my shirt off, Jorde circled around me, but stopped when he reached my back, and he wrapped his arms around my chest. When I say it was uncomfortable, I mean it was horribly uncomfortable. He placed both of his heavy, dry hands on my stomach and growled.

"Sir, please," I whispered, and he eventually moved himself off of me.   
"What have you been eating?" He asked, and I listed everything, which, if I do say so myself, was pretty healthy (if granola bars count as healthy)

"Well then, let's get started on the training, it seems you've gained weight," He looked down at my stomach and I turned around. Is he even allowed to do this? I guess, I mean, that's his job.

I whipped on a large sweatshirt before we began the work out session.

The first thing he made me do was stand still while he stood behind me, so that I could feel his crotch, and stretch my arms (which he was grabbing), and god, it was horrible. He whispered things, too, into my ears, and none of the things he said were related to fitness.

Now, I'm the first to say that I'm not good at working out, and I never have been, but in the past, I have gone through hours of exercise and still been lively and beaming. But not today, no, I fell to the ground after ten minutes and Jorde started yelling at me.

"Get off the fucking floor, WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS?" he said a bunch of other things, some of which were just outright offensive, but I just lay there. I wasn't worn out or anything, I was just tired.

The session ended with me in tears and running towards the door, but I was stopped by his aggressive hand.

"Now listen here, you faggot, I know about you and Zayn and if you ever think of ever saying anything about me, I will tell management and personally make sure you never get to talk to him again," He spat.

And my tears kept rolling.


	2. Something's Wrong

Zayn pov:

It's been four weeks on tour and Niall is worrying me. Usually, the both of us stay asleep for hours into the morning, sometimes deep into the afternoon, but since we came back from the break, he practically wakes up at the crack of dawn and I have to sleep alone from then until whenever I decide to wake up.

He won't tell me what's wrong either, I've asked, and he says it's just excitement from the night before's concert, but we never had the same problem with the Take Me Home Tour. I love him so much it physically hurts me, and the fact he's probably not telling me something feels horrid.

I've found him crying at least twenty times in the past three weeks. And it's usually for little to no reason, like we ran out of ketchup, or a paparazzi pushed me and he was scared I got hurt.

He won't get changed around me or the lads either. and his clothes keep getting baggier and larger, I thought it was a self-conscious issue, so I reminded him of how amazing and perfect he was every single time I saw him. And it was true, he was most definitely the best thing to ever walk the face of earth.

But my 'I love you's and 'you're perfect's became 90% of our conversations and nothing changed.

 

"You ok, Ni?" I asked, as we tucked in to go to bed.  
"Yeah," He replied, but his body was turned so he was facing the wall.   
"Then why don't you turn around, babes, I want to see your face,"   
"I'm tired,"   
"And I want to cuddle with my boyfriend, why can't we do both?"   
"Because I want to sleep,"  
"Oh, come on, please, babes?"  
I begged, and he groaned before angrily turning around.  
"Fine," He muttered, turning around and closing his eyes.   
  
"Remember that ti-" I began but there was no point continuing, Niall's soft snores began and he tucked his head into my chest.   
  
I don't know how he managed to fall asleep so quickly, but I let it go and looked at his face. I was worried.  
  
His arms were dainty and bony, he looked so much smaller, his legs were like sticks and his little stomach stuck out, slightly bloated but mostly worrying. The rest of him just gets bonier and bonier each day.  
  
He, however, didn't seem that different to me, his hair still stuck out, perfect pieces of blonde highlight and his personality hadn't changed a single bit. I watched his still body as he lay, curled, around me, and that alone, just his presence, meant that I knew that I was dating the most perfect being I could have ever met. And that alone reminded me of something that never really left my mind.   
  
_I'm literally the luckiest person in the world._   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------   
  
Niall POV:  
  
I think I'm slowly stopping with the waking up at 7 in the morning to vomit out everything that's ever entered my stomach. Which is nice, seeing as it means I'm probably getting better. And I really need to sleep. Touring means we go to bed at almost four in the morning, and getting three hours of sleep is not very cool.   
  
Zayn still hasn't realised I'm nauseous every morning but I don't want to worry him in any way, so I always leave bed extremely carefully so I draw no attention to myself.   
  
Today, I woke up tucked in to Zayn's chest and I didn't feel too bad. He's beautiful. Sometimes I wonder how I even managed to meet him, let alone _date_ him.  
  
At about 1pm, I rolled out of bed, making sure not to wake up Zayn and walked out to find breakfast. I checked my Twitter to see what was going on, seeing as I hadn't opened any social media for about a week. And I was immediately bombarded with random rumours, worried fans and crazy headlines.   
  
_"Niall Horan Gains Some Extra Pounds"_  
 _"One Direction Niall's Crazy Fitness Routine"_  
 _"Is Niall Horan pregnant or what?"_  
 _"One Direction's Niall Has let himself go,"_  
 _"1D member Niall Horan suffers sickness"_  
 _"Fans worried by Niall's crazy weight gain"_  
  
Some of the articles had a picture of me high-fiving Liam, in the rain, whilst my wet shirt stuck to my body, and shaping out a bump on my stomach area.  
  
Normally, I don't really care about what newspapers and articles say about me, most of it is untrue, I haven't really looked at myself but I don't think I care about gaining weight. Even though I was pretty sure I hadn't, I began balling my eyes out. I don't know why I do this but lately it's all I do. Harry found me on the floor crying and helped me up.  
  
"Are you alright there?" He asked.   
"Yeah," I replied, even though I was clearly not.  
"Why are you crying, then?"   
"I don't know,"   
  
And I didn't. I didn't really have a reason, I mean I've never been hurt by anything the press had ever done before (and believe me, I've heard so much worse) so I didn't really have a reason.   
  
"Harry?" I said.  
"Yeah, Ni,"   
"Am I fat,"   
"...No, why,"   
"Nothing,"   
  
I got up and walked over to the bathroom to wash my face, there were tears streaming down my skin continuously and they really weren't stopping. I looked up at my face, I didn't understand, my cheeks had lost so much fat, I don't understand how I had gained weight, infact, I'm pretty sure I had LOST it.   
  
But placing a hand on my belly made me think otherwise. It's as if every single part of my body had lost far too much weight except my stomach, which had gained far too much, and looked way over bloated. Maybe I had gained weight. But it had to be something to do with the constant vomiting and not just my diet of granola bars.  
  
I huffed in the mirror and washed my face once more.  
  
"Are you ok babe?" Zayn walked in and I turned around.   
"Yeah, just..." I turned to the mirror and then turned back.   
"Just what?" He came behind me and kissed my neck.   
"Am I fat to you?"  
"No, I love your lil tummy," Zayn placed a soft hand on my belly and I knocked it off.   
  
"Don't,"   
"Sorry, Ni," Zayn apologised.  
"It's fine," I turned around and rested my head on his chest.   
  
"I'm going out with Liam and Harry, you wanna come?" He asked me.  
"Nah, it's cool, I'll just stay here," I spoke into his chest.  
"Alright then," He kissed my forehead before letting go and leaving.  
  
"I love you!" I called to him.  
"I love you too, Ni, see you in a bit," He shouted back as he ran to catch up with Harry and Liam.  
  
I left to look for Louis and found him sitting, on his phone and eating cereal.   
  
"Are you doing alright, Ni?"   
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah,"  
"No stomach bug or anything?"

"Weirdly specific, but no,"   
  
"You're lying," Louis looked up and smirked.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you think nobody can hear you throwing up everything you've eaten in the mornings, for like, weeks?" Louis asked.  
  
"Zayn can't,"   
Louis laughed. "Zayn could sleep through an earthquake,"   
  
"I guess, I don't think it's a stomach bug though,"  
"How long have you been ill?"   
"Like, two months,"   
  
Louis spat out the water in his mouth.   
"Louis!" I giggled as water sprayed over me.   
"WHAT?" Louis exclaimed, shocked and wiping his mouth.  
  
"We're going to the doctors," Louis stood up.   
"But I don't know where the doctors are, we're on tour, Louis,"  
  
"We're going to the doctor's right now,"


	3. Aha Cliffhanger

Zayn POV:

I don't normally go out, but when I do, I don't come back for hours.

It was three hours later that Liam decided it was best we head back to the hotel, seeing as we needed to get ready for the performance and see Louis and Niall. I was still pretty confused about why Niall was so tired and emotional lately, he never told me anything about it either, he always changed the subject.

"You ok?" Harry asked, in the taxi when he noticed I was a bit spaced out.  
"Yeah, Niall's just a bit worrying," I replied.  
"I feel you, this morning I found him crying on the floor,"   
"Again?"  
"Again," Harry nodded.   
  
"God, I hope he's ok," I sighed once and then picked my phone up to call him. It went straight to voicemail and Liam put an arm around my shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Zayn, I'm sure he's fine," He smiled and I gave a smile back.   
  
A weak smile, but all the more a smile.   
  
"I just, don't want to lose him, yah know," I simply shrugged and both the boys nodded. And it was true. Though placed into a single sentence. It would be far too long and dull for me to explain just how much I actually need Niall.  
  
He's my escape, from the touring, from the screaming, from the stress and pressure, from expectations and reality, from everything. Even just his presence calms me down, we don't even need to talk, he's just there and I feel like I'm back to being a careless 15 year old. 

Niall could smile through anything ; he could smile through pain, he could laugh through suffering, he could maintain happy through everything. He's amazing, and the fact that he might be struggling somehow, hurts. He deserves nothing but the greatest of this earth, if the world wants to spread the message that spreading love will lead to being loved, then Niall Horan deserves everything good the world have to offer.  
  
And I need him to be happy. And safe. And himself. I need _him._   
  
The taxi parked in front of the hotel and we stepped out. From a distance I saw Niall and Louis entering the hotel, aswell. I didn't know where they'd come from, but Louis was beaming as he stepped in through automatic door. I ran up behind them, but by the time I entered our suite, Niall had gone and Louis sat on the counter of the small kitchen.   
  
I spoke to him for a bit before I could ask, but I was beat to the question.  
  
"Where'd Ni go?" Harry asked  
"Oh, he's in his room, he needs to talk to you," Louis smiled brightly. I nodded and both Harry and I began walking towards the room.   
  
"AH!" Louis stopped Harry from leaving, "Just Zayn,"   
Harry nodded and left me to walk alone.   
  
I heard a snuffle from inside the room and gently opened the door.   
  
"Ni?" He was sitting on the bed, slightly puffy eyes and hiding his body under the cover.   
"What's up babe?" I asked, sitting down beside him and quickly kissing his cheek.   
"Stop," He pushes my face away after I kissed him. I knew there was definitely something wrong, then. But I stopped anyway.   
  
"Lou said you had to tell me something," He didn't answer.   
"Ni?"   
"I love you," He stated.  
"Is that it?" I nudged, trying to make him smile.   
"I do,"  
  
"I know, babes,"  
"Do you love me?" He looked up and, god, he's perfect. His eyes, his hair, his everything.   
"It would be hard not to, Ni,"   
"Okay," He turned his face around.  
  
"Is that what you were going to say?"  
"No, but I was just checking,"  
"Well, I love you, but you gotta tell me what's up,"  
  
"So... Lou and I went to the GP..."  
"Yes..."   
"And I had a check up to see if there was anything wrong with me..."  
"Yes..." I waited in anticipation, but he didn't speak after that.  
  
"Is that it?" I asked again. He shook his head, smiling extremely weakly.  
  
"Come on, babe, you can tell me, don't worry," I placed both my arms around him. He wouldn't break though, he didn't say a thing. 

It took at least twenty minutes of cuddling before he muffled something into my chest that I didn't even hear.

  
"What did you say, Ni?"   
"Zayn..."   
  
He looked up, puppy eyes and worried expression, almost as if he was scared I was going to hurt him. And to know that somebody you love so much is worried what you might do the them, is painful.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Ni, I fucking love you," I kissed his temple softly and waited for him to speak.  
  
And then he said it.   
  
"I'm pregnant."


End file.
